During production of hydrocarbons from a well, operators may find it necessary to either open a port within a tubular string or close a port within a tubular string. A valve placed in a tubular string can be used to establish communication with the reservoir, or alternatively, to shut-off communication with the reservoir. Several devices have been developed over the years to accomplish the opening and/or closing of ports within tubular strings.
These devices are generally known as sliding sleeves due to the ability of the devices to shift an inner sleeve from a first position to a second position. Sliding sleeves are commercially available from several vendors. One type of sliding sleeve that is commercially available is sold under the name “Otis DuraSleeve” and may be purchased from Halliburton Corporation.
A need exists for a device that can be selectively opened and closed in a well. There is also a need for a device that can be shifted from a closed position to an open position, or alternatively from an open position to a closed position, without harming the seal assembly. There is also a need for a seal assembly within a downhole device that will continue to provide a seal after multiple openings and closings of the downhole device.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.